


Needles and Yarn

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, MTMTE, husbands being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromedome and Rewind argue over which is better - knitting or sewing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needles and Yarn

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post made on tumblr.

There’s something so incredibly soothing about the methodical motions of sewing; a sort of mechanical nature that was more comforting than monotonous. Chromedome found himself spacing out after a while, losing himself in the motions, nearly forgetting where he was in these moments.

The tips of his injectors moved in quick, but careful motions. The tips made very effective sewing needles; much better than any he had thus far encountered in his lifetime. It was odd to think that a part of him that had once brought him so much pain would now give him so much pleasure.

Chromedome was brought out his thoughts by the gentle padding of pedes across the floor. He reluctantly looked up from his project to watch as Rewind sauntered into the seat next to him. With him, he had brought a large ball of yarn and two needles. He wiggled a bit as he attempted to get comfortable on the, admittedly, highly uncomfortable seat.

Chromedome smirked as an idea occurred to him.

He slid his gaze toward his smaller companion. Looking at the materials disdainfully, he scoffed. “Knitting.”

“What?” asked Rewind, glancing up at Chromedome. The two needles were already clutched tightly in both of his fists and he was the perfect picture of eagerness as he waited for a response. Chromedome only barely managed to repress a smile. 

“Oh nothing,” replied Chromedome, mildly, returning his focus to his own project. “Just wondering how anyone could ever enjoy something so…mundane.”

Rewind shuttered his visor for a moment, before replying, “I have you known that knitting is a very respected art in some parts of the galaxy.” He grabbed his yarn irritably before setting to work on winding the material around the needles.

“Oh really?” Chromedome replied.

“Yeah. Don’t think I could say the same thing for sewing.” Rewind spat the last word like they it was a curse; something dirty and immoral.

“Sewing is an ancient craft. Unlike that fad you’re using over there,” sniped Chromedome, finishing up a line of stitching in a deft, quick, precession.

Rewind paused in his work, setting it aside quickly as he glared up at his counterpart. He stood up from his seat, shuffling until he came to stand before Chromedome. He braced his hands against Chromedome’s knees, before leaning in close.

“Excuse me? What did you just say? I don’t think I heard you correctly,” he demanded.

Looking at the heated look at his partner’s face, Chromedome had to stifle a giggle. It never ceased to amaze him how worked up Rewind got over his knitting. It was too much fun, pushing the other’s buttons.

Placing his sewing fabic to the side for now, he leaned into the other mech, slowly enunciating, “fad.”

“Why you!” Rewind hopped onto the larger mech’s lap, punching at his chest angrily. “How dare you!”

Chromedome winced slightly - Rewind may be small and a non-combatant, but he knew where to hit to make it hurt. Despite this, he couldn’t help a loud guffaw from escaping him as the assault continued.

The smaller bot paused, anger momentarily forgotten as he looked at the other curiously.He sat back on his haunches, body now settled in Chromedome’s lap, as the orange bot continued to laugh.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Rewind,” he laughed. “I can’t help it. You’re just so funny when you get mad.”

Rewind pouted at the admittance. The topic of his knitting was always a sensitive subject, particularly when anyone dared to say anything in the negative about it.

“You’re just so defensive over your knitting. You should have seen your face!” Chromedome continued to giggle as Rewind began to glare at him.

“Well, I’m glad you think it’s so funny,” Rewind said, sullenly, moving to get off his partner’s lap.

Chromedome quickly sobered, although a smile was still evident in his voice as he said, “Ah, don’t be like that, Rewind. I’m sorry.” He wound his arms around Rewind’s waist, effectively trapping the smaller mech. Vaguely, it occurred to him that his injectors were still active and he quickly retracted them to avoid any physical damage.

Rewind was still pouting, even as Chromedome pulled him closer in order to hug him close. “Don’t be mad at me. Even you have to admit that it’s pretty funny.”

Rewind snorted softly, some of the tenseness leaving his body. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Chromedome began to rub the other’s back in small, soothing circles as the smaller mech began to relax. “I think knitting is a perfectly fine hobby.”

Rewind glanced up from his position. “Really?”

“Really,” replied Chromedome, continuing with his ministration for a while, before adding, “but sewing is still better.”

Rewind gave one solid punch to Chromedome’s abdomen, before swiftly sliding off of him and storming off to their room, the sound of Chromedome’s laughter following him the entire way.


End file.
